


Trick Or Treat

by prettyboypj



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Costume Party, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dan and Phil's parts are very small btw, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, KickTheStickz - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Only Tagged Speaking Characters, Party, This is just plotless drabble tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboypj/pseuds/prettyboypj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween night fluff with Liguori and Kendall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick Or Treat

"A vampire? For what, the tenth year in a row?" Pj giggled as Chris came into the room. Chris folded his arms over his chest, giving Pj an overdramatic pout. "Come on Chris, I'm just playing. You look cute anyway."

"Well you suit Link well. Much better than Link himself, if I do say so." Chris added, walking up to Pj. Chris positioned himself so he was resting on Pj's shoulder as they swayed together, Pj humming softly.

Everything was perfect, this was the third Halloween in the Liguori-Kendall household, and it somehow managed to up the other two. Pj had spent the end of September planning decorations and ordering bunches of fake cobwebs off the internet. Practically everything in the apartment was covered in them, which Chris wouldn't be able to stand if anyone but Pj had put it up. That was one of Chris's favorite things about living with his boyfriend, the constant glow of the house. Pj had admitted to falling in love with Chris in a really bad time in Chris's life, so naturally Chris laughed it off and pushed Pj aside. They worked through the differences over a few short months though and had been living in a small apartment in London since. Chris could easily say he had never been happier, all of Pj's optimism had started to rub off on him.

"You know," Chris said with a content sigh. "I'm really, really in love with you."

"Ah?" Pj laughed. "You are? This is awkward, because Chris Kendall, I'm in love with you too."

Chris smiled into Pj's chest and took one more deep breath before pulling away, looking into his eyes.

"Well, I may not be Zelda, but I'd love to accompany you tonight." Chris bowed, holding out his hand for Pj.

"Hm," Pj mused. "Sounds alright to me."

* * *

 

Parties were one of Pj and Chris's favorite pass-times. Pj had made Chris promise that he wouldn't drink too much, a habit from before he was with Pj, and Chris had agreed. He would still need Pj to stick with him though, just to make sure. They arrived at Dan and Phil's house, quickly to be greeted by them as well as many other friends. Music was playing loudly as people in costumes danced around haphazardly, bumping into the two several times on their way to the kitchen.

"You want something? I'm going to get myself some Coke Zero." Chris called out across the room as he made his way to the fridge. Pj shook his head and pulled himself onto the counter, kicking his feet back and forth while he waited for Chris to come back.

Pj looked around the room, watching friends and strangers alike enjoying themselves. He smiled to himself, knowing that none of them will ever have the perfect life he did. He was living his dream with the boy of his dreams. Every time he found himself around people a couple years younger than him he was reminded of how lucky he was. Chris came back in, can in hand, and chatting with some girl Pj didn't recognize.

"Hey Peej, met this girl here! She's not a YouTuber or nothin' but she's a big fan of our videos. She wanted to say hi!" Chris said with a lopsided smile. Pj felt his grin grow when he heard Chris say 'our videos', it was still something that Pj couldn't get over. The fact that they were 'us'.

"Nice to meet you." Pj shook hands with the girl. She looked at them in awe, mouth slightly agape.

"I'm, uh, Laura and it's like, really cool to meet you." She stuttered. "You two just inspire me, um, a lot. So yeah, really nice. I should probably go find my friends. Hope to see you guys, um, again sometime. Yeah?" Laura pointed back at the door she had just entered from. She gave a small wave to which both of them returned before heading out.

"Seems nice." Pj shrugged.

"Bit nervous," Chris took a sip from his can, laughing quietly. "You think?" Pj nodded.

"Well party boy Pj, let's go dance." Chris smirked, grabbing Pj's hand with his free one and leading him to the next room. Pj giggled and let Chris drag them to the center of the bustling crowd.

Chris let go of Pj's hand and moved it to his hip, pulling Pj close as he rolled his hips to the music. Pj grinned and wrapped his arms around Chris, tilting his head back and letting himself feel the moment. Chris's body against his, the music pulsing in his ear, and the subtle sickly-sweet scent of candy everywhere he went. Chris let out a loud laugh as part of his drink sloshed out of the side of the cup and onto Pj's arm. Pj brushed it off, making a face as the sticky soda coated his hands.

"Can I go wash up?" Pj asked, having to yell to be heard over the music. Chris nodded, letting go of his boyfriend and watching him as he pushed through the swarm of people to find a bathroom. Chris took another sip and looked around for a familiar face. He spotted Dan and Phil in the corner of the room and made his way over to them.

"Daniel!" Chris called out, waving to them both. Dan smiled back and Phil waved Chris over.

"Hey Chris? How are you?" Phil asked, bringing Chris in for a hug.

"Good, good. The two of you?" Chris replied, looking at them back and forth. They were making deep eye contact with each other, only half engaged in the conversation.

"Yeah, we're great." Dan said, barely taking his eyes off of Phil. "Where's Liguori?"

"The bathroom." Chris said awkwardly, feeling out of place.

"And you didn't go with him?" Dan said with a chuckle.

"Um, no actually. He's just cleaning himself up." Dan raised his eyebrow and Phil giggled softly. "From a spilled drink you pervs!" Chris cried out defensively.

"I'm sure it was." Phil added. Chris rolled his eyes and took another swig from his cup.

"Anyways, you two enjoy your spooky fuck night. I'm going to go look for Pj." Chris smirked. Dan coughed loudly as a blush creeped onto his face. Chris nodded a goodbye as he made his way back to the middle of the room.

* * *

The early hours of the morning were creeping closer and closer. Some of the guests had left while others were asleep in various places, mostly along the bedroom floors and kitchen area. Pj was sat with Chris on the couch, absentmindedly stroking through his hair. Chris was smiling, curled up as close as possible to Pj, almost asleep.

"Hey, baby?" Pj said softly, pressing a kiss to the back of Chris's neck.

"Hm?" Chris hummed in reply. He could feel a blush shadow his cheeks as it usually did when Pj used pet names for him.

"Are you awake?" Pj asked.

"No." Chris mumbled, nuzzling his head against Pj. Pj giggled and pulled him tighter, kissing up and down the side of Chris's neck. Chris's breath shook and he breathed in deeply.

"Peej." Chris stuttered out.

"Yeah?" Pj said as he rubbed Chris's thigh.

"Can we go home?" Chris whispered.

"Alright, sure. I'll call for a taxi. Get your things." Pj said, sitting up straight. Chris sat up as well and nodded before heading off to find their jackets. Pj laughed to himself as he saw Chris's costume makeup smeared all over his face from kissing earlier. His once bright red lips were dull and swollen, the color faded in patches.

* * *

"I love you angel." Chris said, hand in hand with Pj as they stood in the cold waiting for their ride.

"I love you more." Pj murmured, turning to face Chris and kissing him softly. Chris returned the kiss, pressing up against Pj and wrapping his free arm around his waist. Once they broke apart Chris stood with his head rested on Pj's shoulder.

"I really mean it, you're the love of my life." Chris said under his breath, not even sure if Pj would be able to hear him or not. Pj made no notion that he heard him, but grinned upon hearing Chris utter the words. He knew it was true, him and Chris were really meant to be.

A few moments later the cab arrived with a tired and slightly cranky driver inside. He rolled down the window and honked the horn twice, to which Pj rolled his eyes and grabbed Chris's hand, pulling them into the car. The ride home wasn't long, maybe fourteen minutes. They sat in a comfortable silence in the back, Chris almost falling asleep on Pj's side. Pj let him though, and woke Chris back up upon arrival.

"Chris," Pj said softly, gently shaking his arm. "Up. We're home."

"Home. Our home." Chris muttered with a groggy smile. Pj smiled as well, lifting Chris's head off his shoulder and opening the door.

"Yeah, our home." Pj replied. Chris made his way to the steps and sat back down while Pj paid and thanked the driver.

Pj walked up to the door and pulled out his keys from his pocket, unlocking the door and entering alongside Chris. Pj brought Chris to the bathroom where he pulled out a bottle of makeup remover and started dabbing lightly at his face.

"Mm, no." Chris lazily protested, tilting his face to the side. Pj sighed and held Chris's head in his hand while scrubbing at the stubborn white paint caked on his face.

"Why'd you have to put on so much?" Pj mumbled, wiping the last bits off. There were still some stains from the lipstick but Pj let them be, heading to the bedroom instead. He slipped off his costume and got into bed, Chris sleepily following in suit.

"You just want to sleep?" Pj asked Chris. Chris nodded and reached out for Pj, who pulled him into his arms.

"Goodnight my little ghoul." Chris sleepily whispered, snuggling his back into Pj's chest as he dozed off.

"Night prince." Pj replied, placing one last kiss on the back of Chris's neck before closing his eyes.


End file.
